Self-service beverage vending machines are known in the prior art which are manufactured in large numbers at relatively low cost. Such vending machines offer a user various freshly prepared beverages, for example cafe au lait, cappuccino, latte macchiato, hot chocolate, instant soup, etc., at a reasonable price. After payment using a payment system such as a currency validation system, an electronic payment system, etc., the user is provided with the desired beverage in a drinking cup, for example, which is often automatically provided upon purchase of the beverage. However, the quality of the beverages, in particular coffee beverages, in self-service beverage vending machines is not always satisfactory, since the beverage is prepared by mixing powder with hot water. The use of powder, however, has the advantage that a comparatively large number of different beverages may be cost-effectively provided.
High-quality beverages are offered to a user in localities such as bars or restaurants, in which the beverage is prepared using a hand-operated, high-quality specialty machine, for example. High-quality coffee beverages may be prepared in particular using hand-operated coffee machines. However, these machines require a significant level of effort for operation and maintenance, and are difficult for untrained persons to operate. Although beverages prepared in this way are of high quality, they are relatively costly.
Self-service coffee vending machines for preparing low-cost high-quality coffee beverages are likewise known. Such self-service vending coffee machines are manufactured based on a specification which meets the requirements of a given location or location category. Location categories include, for example, schools, workplaces, recreational centers, museums, offices, etc. Depending on the location or location category, it may be necessary to offer fresh milk, powdered milk, several varieties of coffee, or additives such as powdered chocolate or syrup. After the requirements are established, the components of the self-service coffee machine are selected and used to produce the appropriate self-service coffee vending machine which provides the desired selection of beverages. However, such self-service coffee vending machines are not as well suited for mass production, since the specifications for various locations or location categories are very different. In order to meet all the requirements of locations or location categories, an unmanageable number of different self-service coffee vending machines would be necessary. In addition, depending on the location or location category, there is a requirement not only for the design of a self-service coffee vending machine, but also for storage or counter space coordinated with same. Compared to self-service beverage vending machines, the costs of such self-service coffee vending machines are higher. On the other hand, an appealing variety of different high-quality beverages is offered.
US 2009/0293733 A1 discloses a self-service coffee vending machine by means of which a coffee beverage is prepared based on fresh ingredients such as freshly ground coffee or fresh milk. The vending machine has a dispensing mode for the preparation of coffee beverages according to the instructions from a user. In addition, the vending machine has a cleaning mode for automatic cleaning. A switch is made between the dispensing mode and the cleaning mode according to a time schedule or based on sensor data, thus ensuring that cleaning agents are not dispensed into the coffee beverage following the cleaning mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,342 discloses a self-service beverage vending machine for hot and cold beverages. Containers are provided for chocolate, coffee, sugar, creamer, etc. in dried form which are mixed with water during preparation of a beverage. The self-service beverage vending machine also has a CO2 cartridge, multiple syrup containers, and a cooling device.
WO 2006/135864 discloses a self-service coffee machine which includes a coffee brewing system, multiple flavoring reservoirs, and a mixing chamber. Milk, steam, and flavorings may be mixed in the mixing chamber. A Venturi device allows production of hot or foamed milk. Flavored lattes, cappuccinos, etc. may be prepared. Expandability or designs having different beverage selections are not provided.
WO 93/07792 discloses a coffee machine having a fresh water container, a coffee grounds container, a residual water container, a grinder, control and heating elements, and a brewing device. The brewing device and a drive device may be partially pulled out of the machine; in addition, there is an operative connection with electrical power for carrying out function testing. The modular construction simplifies the cleaning, maintenance, repair, and testing operations. Expandability or adaptation to different locations having different requirements for the selection of beverages is not provided.
EP 0 761 1 50 discloses a coffee machine having a extraction device, a control unit, and a hot water supply as independently designed modules which in the inserted state are coupled to a plug-in part which is mounted on the housing frame. A defective module may be replaced without assistance from a service technician. Expandability or designs having different beverage selections are not provided.
CH 682798 discloses a coffee machine composed of multiple modules which are insertable into a frame. As a central module, a coffee brewing module having two brewing stations is provided, on which essentially all heatable units are combined. Good accessibility and a compact design with optimal brewing conditions are achieved. Expandability or designs having different beverage selections are not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,033 discloses a coffee machine having multiple modules which in the inserted state cooperate with a plug which is attached to the housing. The coffee machine is very easy to assemble, and a defective module may be replaced without a service technician. Expandability or designs having different beverage selections are not provided.